I Can't Take Me Eyes Off Of You
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: BTS - YoonSeok - Suga x J-Hope - OS - Romance. C'est Namjoon qui parle, qui remue sa bouche au gré de ses mots, ses mots qui rampent facilement le long de sa gorge, qui glissent sur sa langue et qui chatouillent ses lèvres. Pas toi. Pas toi putain. Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux de toi ?


**Note :** C'est la première fois que j'écris un texte sur ce couple, et sur ce groupe également ! Je me suis jeté à l'eau (après des dizaines de fictions BTS lues) après avoir vu cette vidéo sur YT : watch?v=Xso2xfHKa2M. C'est surtout le passage à 0:50 qui m'a déclenché cette folle envie d'écrire ~ (Elle a malheureusement été supprimée depuis ... Mais vous pouvez retrouver le fameux passage également sur celle ci, watchv=WBGou5HtXWk &list=PLBxQ2CU8Jb10UA7f0mxIqFbnah6P3YAH1&index=316 à 2:57 ). J'ai donc également écris sur la chanson de Damien Rice, The Blower's Daughter, que vous pouvez mettre en fond si ça vous dit !

 **Crédits:** Les BTS, Yongi et Hoseok spécialement, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils s'appartiennent à eux, et c'est déjà du boulot. Le reste est à moi.

 **I can't take my eyes off of you**

 ** _ **And so it is**_** _  
_ _ _Alors c'est comme ça__ _  
_ ** _ **Just like you said it would be**_** _  
_ _ _Tout comme tu l'avais prédit__ _  
_ ** _ **Life goes easy on me**_** _  
_ _ _La vie vient facilement vers moi__ _  
_ ** _ **Most of the time**_** _  
_ _ _La plupart du temps__ _  
_ ** _ **And so it is**_** _  
_ _ _Alors c'est comme ça__ _  
_ ** _ **The shorter story**_** _  
_ _ _L'histoire la plus courte__ _  
_ ** _ **No love, no glory**_** _  
_ _ _Aucun amour, aucune gloire__ _  
_ ** _ **No hero in her skies**_** _  
_ _ _Aucun héros dans ses cieux__

C'est Namjoon qui parle, qui remue sa bouche au gré de ses mots, ses mots qui rampent facilement le long de sa gorge, qui glissent sur sa langue et qui chatouillent ses lèvres. Pas toi. _Pas toi putain_. Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux de toi ? Toi, tu es juste là, à ses côtés, à sourire, à le regarder parler, à hocher la tête de temps en temps, à tourner tes yeux vers la caméra, ton sourire toujours accroché à tes lèvres. _Ton putain de sourire_. J'ai beau fixer le sol, me forcer à ne pas te regarder, à ne pas me perdre dans les traits de ton visage, à ne pas me nourrir de ton sourire, mon regard revient toujours sur toi. _Encore et encore_. Sans cesse. Depuis quand est-ce tu me fais cet effet là, Hoseok ?

 ** _ **I can't take my eyes off of you**_** _  
_ _ _Je ne peux décrocher mes yeux de toi__

Je crois – non, j'en suis sûr en fait – que ça a toujours été comme ça. J'ai jamais pu détourner mon fichu regard de toi depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, dans notre dortoir désert. Tu étais assis sur le sol de notre salon, ton regard se baladant partout autour de toi. Tu tentais de t'approprier l'espace, de le faire tiens pour les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années à venir. Je t'ai détaillé en silence, t'observant de loin pour mieux t'analyser. Quand enfin, tu as senti ma présence, mes yeux sur toi, tu t'es retourné lentement, et, en une fraction de seconde, ton sourire s'est fait plus grand, alors que tu te présentais à moi. _J'étais d'ores et déjà perdu_.

 ** _ **And so it is**_** _  
_ _ _Alors c'est comme ça__ _  
_ ** _ **Just like you said it should be**_** _  
_ _ _Tout comme tu l'avais prédit__ _  
_ ** _ **We'll both forget the breeze**_** _  
_ _ _Nous oublierons tous deux la brise__ _  
_ ** _ **Most of the time**_** _  
_ _ _La plupart du temps__ _  
_ ** _ **And so it is**_** _  
_ _ _Alors c'est comme ça__ _  
_ ** _ **The colder water**_** _  
_ _ _L'eau la plus froide,__ _  
_ ** _ **The blower's daughter**_** _  
_ _ _La fille du souffleur__ _  
_ ** _ **The pupil in denial**_** _  
_ _ _L'élève dans le déni.__

Quand nos lèvres se sont rencontrées pour la première fois, là non plus je n'ai pas été foutu de détourner mon regard de toi. _J'ai jamais pu en fait_. Mes yeux ont erré sur ton visage de longues secondes, sur ta peau à l'aspect si douce, si délicat, sur tes sourcils légèrement froncés, sur tes hautes pommettes, sur la peau si fine de tes paupières, fermement fermées. Je ne sais même plus si c'est toi ou moi qui ai fait le premier pas ce jour là. Je ne sais pas si c'est tes lèvres qui ont fondu sur les miennes ou si c'est l'inverse. En tout cas, à force de te regarder, à force de te détailler, à force de t'observer de loin comme de près, tu avais fini par prendre réellement conscience de mon regard sur toi, de la fascination que tu exerçais sur moi, et ça te faisait sourire, quand tes yeux rencontraient les miens, comme toujours. _Foutue obsession_.

 ** _ **I can't take my eyes off of you**_** _  
_ _ _Je ne peux décrocher mes yeux de toi__

Mes yeux bien ancrés dans les tiens, je t'ai fais mien cette nuit là, pour la première fois. Tu étais si beau, là, étendu sous moi, dans les draps froissés de ton lit. _Si parfait_. La tête légèrement tournée vers la droite, tes doux cheveux étalés sur le coussin, comme une auréole autour de ton crâne. _Une putain d'auréole pour l'ange parfait que tu es_. Ta peau luisante sous la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet, ton petit nez retroussé, tes lèvres tordues dans une moue de pur plaisir, de pur bonheur, tes yeux dans les miens. _Tes foutus yeux perdus dans les miens_. Cet instant, j'ai voulu le graver, le marquer au fer rouge dans mes rétines, alors sous aucun prétexte je n'ai détourné mes yeux de toi, pas une seule seconde. Tu étais le centre de mon univers à ce moment là, mon point de gravité, ce qui me rattachait encore sur cette putain de terre alors que le plaisir me faisait me perdre dans le néant.

 ** _ **Did I say that I loathe you ?**_** _  
_ _ _Est-ce que j'ai dit que je te détestais ?__ _  
_ ** _ **Did I say that I want to**_** _  
_ _ _Esy-ce que j'ai dit que je voulais__ _  
_ ** _ **Leave it all behind ?**_** _  
_ _ _Laisser tout derrière nous ?__

Quand je te regarde, et que tu me regardes en retour, y'a plus rien autour. Plus rien n'existe à part toi et moi. Namjoon qui parle encore, Jin qui rigole, Kook qui s'excite gaiement à nos côtés, Jimin qui fixe la caméra de son regard séducteur et Tae qui sourit. Ce sourire si spécial qui attire tous les regards. Tous sauf le mien puisque tu en es le seul détenteur. Le reste a disparu. Tu as le don de me faire perdre toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Tu dois en être conscient puisque tu te plais à me regarder, autant que moi je te regarde, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _Tes lèvres foutrement tentatrices_.

 ** _ **I can't take my mind off of you**_** _  
_ _ _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi__ _  
_ ** _ **My mind... my mind...**_** _  
_ _ _Mon esprit... . Mon esprit...__ _  
_ ** _ **'Til I find somebody new**_** _  
_ _ _Jusquà ce que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre.__

« Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre. » : C'est ce que tu me chuchotes souvent, quand, le soir, mes jambes emmêlées aux tiennes, mes bras autour de ta taille, les tiens contre mon torse, nous sommes couchés dans ton lit, un petit sourire nerveux accroché à tes lèvres. Il n'y a que la nuit, quand les autres dorment, que tu te permets de douter, que tu laisses tes angoisses remonter et s'échouer sur tes lèvres, caressant mes oreilles de ces mots douloureux qui doivent te griffer la gorge. Je te serre contre moi, le plus fort que je peux, mon nez frottant le tiens alors que je pousse un petit soupir d'exaspération. Je sais ce que tu attends de moi. _Tu le fais exprès n'est ce pas ?_ Alors, je me presse encore plus contre toi, si c'est possible, et mes yeux fermement ancrés dans les tiens, ma main sur ta joue, l'autre traçant des petites arabesques sur la peau découverte de ton dos, je te souffle ces trois petits mots que tu souhaites entendre. _Encore et encore_.


End file.
